1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displacement detection pattern, a displacement detection method, and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 15 is a plan view illustrating a displacement detection pattern described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-86741.
A displacement detection pattern 100 is provided with film electrodes 102 and film electrodes 104. The film electrodes 102 are formed on a substrate prior to the formation of a pattern to be tested for detection of a displacement. Meanwhile, the thin electrodes 104 are formed at the same time as the formation of the pattern. The thin electrodes 102 and 104 are each arranged at a constant pitch. It should be noted that the pitch between the thin electrodes 102 and the pitch between the thin electrodes 104 are different.
In such a configuration, the thin electrodes 102 and the thin electrodes 104 inevitably come in contact with each other at some point. At such contact point, electrical continuity is established between the thin electrode 102 and the thin electrode 104. Accordingly, a displacement in a pattern of wiring and the like can be detected by examining which thin electrodes 102 and 104 have the electrical continuity therebetween.
According to the displacement detection pattern 100 described above, it is possible to detect an absolute displacement of a wiring, that is, a displacement of a wiring in respect to a substrate. However, a relative displacement between a wiring and a via plug cannot be detected.